1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates in some respect to those various tools and devices as serve to crimp, perforate, pierce and/or irrigate pipes, canisters, tubing and the like.
2. Possible Prior Art
Some art that may perhaps relate in some way to the instant invention would perhaps be the those items to be found in i.e., classes/subclasses: 30/363, 62/77; 529; 531, 72/409, 81/418-426.5, 222/83.5, 89, to wit:
______________________________________ Inventor Invention Patent No. Date ______________________________________ 1. Diggs Irrigation Apparatus 4,017,958 4/19/77 2. E. Granberg Combined Rivet 3,156,087 11/10/64 Punch and Spinner 3. T. W. Brooks Dispensing Device 3,147,887 9/8/64 4. M. Kamla Perforating Device 3,296,696 1/10/67 for Deflating Cans 5. S. A. Motches Replaceable Die 2,838,970 6/17/58 Et Al Nest Crimping Tool 6. Rodgers Tool for Attaching 4,697,483 10/6/87 and Detaching Spring Clip from Shaft 7. J. A. Cashion Pivoted Tool 3,336,825 8/22/67 Having a Wedge- Shaped Jaw Portion for Engaging a Tie Rod Sleeve 8. Lowther Mechanic's Tubing 4,982,631 1/8/91 Plug 9. Villazon Hand Tool 4,041,740 8/16/77 10. Robertson et al. Refrigerant 4,852,769 8/1/89 Charging Tool ______________________________________